


Surprisingly, What Bothers Me Most About Sonic Underground

by MysticV



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, I don’t understand tags, What counts as cheating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticV/pseuds/MysticV
Summary: A lot of people complain about Sonic Underground for many reasons, but they haven’t said anything about what bothers me the most.





	Surprisingly, What Bothers Me Most About Sonic Underground

I’m one of the minority that actually likes Sonic Underground. It’s one of the most 90’s shows I’ve ever seen. And the possible world building is something that I enjoy. But there is one thing that bothered me when I was watching the series. 

We know in the very first episode of the series that Sonia and Bartelby are engaged. But Sonia goes on to flirt and consider serious relationships with others WHILE BEING ENGAGED. She considered quitting the resistance to live with that one lynx guy and had to be reminded by Knuckles’ hermit ancestor that she and Knuckles had separate destinies.

We also know that while Bartelby walks the line between ally and adversary, he genuinely cares for if not loves Sonia. Even though I hated him in some episodes, I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. If Sonia didn’t want to continue the engagement she should have told him.

I don’t know if it’s the writers’ fault for Sonia being the only one out the trio to have relationships or if we just didn’t get to see Manic and/or Sonic get that kind of development because the series was canceled. It feels like because Sonia was pretty much the only girl on the show that she had to have those kinds of relationships.


End file.
